


Until Next Time

by Janelle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janelle/pseuds/Janelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Kurt & Blaine sharing their last moments in the choir room before returning back to New York as husbands. Written for the series finale. Fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaine Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Klaine+Fandom).



“I knew I’d find you in here.”

Blaine looked up from the piano keys and across the auditorium stage as Kurt’s voice brought him out of his many thoughts. He smiled softly as Kurt approached him, sliding down on the bench to give his husband some space to sit.

Kurt took the seat. “I texted you, you know.”

Blaine pulled out the iPhone from his pocket and showed Kurt as he sat next to him. “It died around the time that Sam started doing his Bill Nye the Science Guy impression.”

Kurt scooted a little closer as he ran his fingers over the keys of the piano. “Says the guy who lectures me for charging my phone every night…”

Blaine chuckled a bit as he listened to the melody that Kurt began to play on the piano. “I hope I didn’t make you worry. I just… I guess I wanted to be here a little bit longer before we left for New York. To reflect, you know?”

Kurt turned to look at him and smiled. It made Blaine smile too as he continued. “This place holds a lot of memories for the both of us. All of us.”

“Don’t tell me you’re about to have second thoughts of going back to New York-”

“Don’t be crazy,” Blaine rushed to say, placing his hand on Kurt’s back and shaking his head. “New York is the place where we’re going to be a family. I know that. It’s just. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Kurt nodded as he played the song softly, looking down at his hands moving along the ivory keys. “I think I know what you mean. We’re always coming back here for safety and this place has been good to us. For the most part, at least.”

Blaine nodded as well. “It has. And maybe I’m trying to soak in all of what we and our friends had here before we leave. Just in case it burns down.”

Kurt glared at him and Blaine laughed a little, rubbing his back.

“Knock on wood, of course.”

“We’re going to be happy in New York,” Kurt told him. “We’ll be successful, married men who are crazy in love and we’ll get a cat.”

Blaine looked up from the empty auditorium seats and at his husband. “What about a turtle?”

“We’ll have a turtle named Levine, I promise. And Little Feta will get to enjoy growing up in New York City during the winter and having snow days and playing in the leaves in autumn. We won’t run back here for safety, Blaine.” He stopped playing the piano and took Blaine’s hand. “I won’t ever make you feel the need to run back here.”

Blaine rubbed over Kurt’s wedding band with his thumb; a small smile finding its way onto his lips. “I know you won’t, sweetheart. We should get a snake too.”

Kurt laughed. “You’re out of your mind. Come on. The gang wants to go to Breadstix before we pack and I have a craving for mediocre pasta.” He stood up and stretched his legs, waiting for Blaine to get up as well. Slowly, Blaine slid over on the piano bench and stood, wrapping his arms around his husband right away.

“Are there any songs that you wanted to sing to me here that you didn’t get the chance to? You know, because Rachel was scheduled for an angsty ballad or Mr. Schue felt the need to rap to us that day?”

Kurt laughed as he ran his hands up Blaine’s arms. “I am still a little sad that we didn’t get to duet Come What May at our wedding. It’d been a dream of mine for a while. Forever, really…”

Blaine let Kurt take his hand and lead him away. “I know. And I feel responsible for not waiting until we had the opportunity to have our own wedding…”

“It isn’t your fault, cutie.” Kurt led him to the center of the auditorium. “I wanted to be Mr. Anderson-Hummel just as much as you wanted me to be.”

“I still think it should’ve been Mr. Hummel-Anderson but-“

“Are we really going to argue about this _again,_ Blaine?”

Blaine laughed. “Come What May would’ve been absolutely amazing.”

Kurt squeezed his husband’s hands a little tighter. “I know,” he smiled, and Blaine gave him a suspicious look because it seemed like he was remembering something that only he’d experienced. “Maybe in 10 years, we’ll renew our vows and have a second wedding. It’ll be our own.” Kurt smiled at Blaine’s blush. “Something to consider.”

“I like that idea. A lot. Doesn’t have to be a whole 10 years, but when we aren’t broke college students living in one of the most expensive cities, we’ll do it.”

“Beautiful,” Kurt whispered, leaning in to peck his lips. “One last moment here alone on the McKinley High School auditorium stage before we go?”

Blaine grinned, nodding and looking Kurt in the eyes. “Absolutely. …What are we talking, here?”   
“Probably not what you’re thinking,” he laughed at Blaine’s pout. “Stop it. Give me your hand,” he took Blaine’s right hand and placed it over your chest. “And hold it to your heart.”

Blaine smiled at him; his eyes not leaving Kurt’s. “Just like the song?”

“Just like the song,” Kurt repeated, smiling back. “Blaine, a wise man once told me that our hands were meant to hold each others fearlessly and forever. I was somehow lucky enough to marry him.”

“He’s the lucky one.”

“True,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine’s laugh. “But don’t worry about leaving this all behind. We’re starting a brand new journey together.” He kissed Blaine’s hand and looked the man in the eyes. “I love you.”

Blaine moved forward and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. He smiled as his husband’s arms wrapped around his shoulders just like they did all those years ago, right here on this very stage. Kurt was smiling into the kiss too and he pulled away with a few pecks to Blaine’s lips.

“I love you too, my beautiful star of the galaxy.”

Kurt made a funny face at that but didn’t even bother to ask. “Okay, cornball…” he looked around the auditorium one last time and took a deep breath, hand in hand with Blaine as they began to walk away. “Until next time, McKinley.”

Blaine stared at the empty seats and smiled, following after him. He wouldn’t forget any of the memories this place brought him, but he was grateful to be starting brand new with his best friend.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a great ride, and I'm grateful for all of you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
